yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
Rusty Montag
Rusty Montag is one of the main characters, as well as the former main protagonist, of the series ''YellowHead. ''He is the owner of YellowHead, who is his pet cat. He used to be a purple Easter egg, until he started hatching out of it in "When A Sun Says Good Morning" (in the outro). He was first shown as a human in the outro of "Always Wear Your Helmet". He lives in his house in Redville. Appearance Rusty is a human (formerly Roblox Easter egg) wearing a business suit with a red tie, black shirt, and grey pants. In Season 1 and part of Season 2, he had a red Bowtie. He wears glasses. He has Elvis Presley-styled shiny hair. In his 3rd and 4 design, he now wears black rubbery shoes. Rusty's Easter egg design was based off of BullRusterXxl15's old OC from Roblox, which is now a human OC. Personality Rusty is a logical person. He usually likes to correct some people stating out ridiculous points or facts. He is a hothead, he usually gets mad easier to other people besides YellowHead, where he is much more tolerant of, and hardly at all yells at him. He is smart and likes to work at his job at Averva. He rarely at times helps people, like in The Void Part I, even though he thinks everyone besides him is ignorant, he still cares about the safety of others and does not wish and fatalities caused by The Void. Another side of Rusty's personality has been hinted during his past. In "The Fool," the narrator says that Rusty gets a Roblox Eggy Pop Egg and then claims that he is "hot and pretty." In the same animation, he also says to Egg Guy Conscience that he wants a girlfriend or else he will be forever alone, suggesting that he is lonely and does not have many friends. Ever since The Court Part II, Rusty has became more isolated and Anti-social. Appearances Season 1 Rusty has appeared in the majority of Season 1 animations, except "Professor," "Diamond_Projects Makes Fun Of Spungbawb," "This Can Be a Major Annoyance," and "When A Sun Says Good Morning." *"What I do when I get a blue screen" *"Don't Eat Mario Mushrooms In Real Life" *"It's a Dandelion!!!" *"It Was a Pig Mascot" *"A Mustache's THX" *"A Cowboy Always Wears a Seatbelt?" *"Revenge on Chef!" *"The Tripple Grill." *"The Three Leaf Danger" *"Where Is He?" *"You Have No Fingers" *"The Fact Factor" *"Scratch Cat Gains Weight" *"Riot Speech" *"Bagel" *"Bob Sale" Season 2 *"Wrong Side Of The Bed" *"Well oops" *"New Years" Season 3 *"The Court Part I" *"The Fool" *"Happy Earth Day" *"The Void Part I" *"Your Driftless Past" *"The Void Part II" (non-speaking cameo) Upcoming * "The Void Part III" Trivia * His last name, along with YellowHead's, is revealed in "The Court Part II" in the scene where the piece of wood on the sign fell off. * Rusty is also a name of a teenage boy in a movie which was recreated as The Grizzwalds * His last name is "Montag," German for "Monday," which makes sense because he likes working. Errors * Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Humans